post dawn
by spartianfox
Summary: an ainchent dragon tells the rest of the lives of our beloved heros!
1. Chapter 1

Some questions were left unawnsered when the story ended. Did they live? Did Spyro hear cynder? Does he lover her back? Where are they now? Well… that is what I am here for. I lived in that time and long after. Even to the end of the age. And even now I sit here learning to type instead of using my aching claws to jot down ink on the forgotten art of scrolls. For I am the chronicler. And this is the story of, the post dawn. Yes that's right, the story after the story. Every thing they didn't tell afer the story "ended" as you humans put it. (the only thing that realy "ended" was the storys buget.) you pathetic creatures and your fascination for currency. Well let me begin… we find ourselves were we last saw Spyro and cinder, flying off into the sunset right before the credits rolled. They flew about after escaping the fusing earth and soil twirling about each other in celebration of their newfound love and partnership. As the sun set upon the land that was mere seconds from destruction, they preyed upon a herd of sheep (oh come on they really are not that helpless you know… but that's is a much different story) and found a Cliffside covered over by a willow tree that was half uprooted, and made a snuggly little room if you will that made the perfect cover for the night. Much later the sun went down and they now feast under the stars not saying much to each other for the longest time, when Spyro stopped eating and looked to cynder. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye.

"what?" she asked smiling

"do you really love me?" he replied with a question. In answer she simply leaned over and playfully liked the sheep's blood from the side of his face, and leaned back over and gave him a wink. Later they side by side watching the sky in a hold called waiting love*. This is a form of affection that is shown by humans in the same form that the mate. But since dragons only mate once a brood, they show this love by laying side by side and interlocking their touching front legs, wings, back legs, and their tails, whilst the male lies his head upon the females. A form of "cuddling" as you put it. But Spyro felt cinder sob. He looked at her and saw her crying.

"cynder? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"no… its just…"

"what? Tell me. I don't care about anything but what we have ahead of us now."

"no its not that…its… when I was under malefors control… I had to do what he told me…I had no control…he used me for his own horrible desires and…"

"shhhh… don't. its all over now. I promise you as long as I still have claws to kill, and as long as my heart beats for you, I will not let any harm come to you ever again." And with that promise he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she cried one last tear, a tear, of joy.

Darkness is only the absence of light… and the light is the good in all of us… but the light… can not shine forever…

---Cynder

*_for a picture of waiting love PM me and I will send you a free licensed copy_


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and they grew older. The world came to order and peace was restored. We now find ourselves looking in on the couple much older now, an betrothed and mated.

Spyro walked into a large room where ignitus volteer Cyril and terrador were gathered by the vision pool. He walked to the center and sat.

"you did well young dragon. You have made us all proud."

"im not a "young" dragon anymore ignitus. I am a dragon grown!" he said laughing.

"it becomes you. You have been mated with cynder? Expecting are we?"

"perhaps. I do hope so. All though it wont be the same with you gone ignitus. I do miss you."

"don't my step son. You have paithed the road well for future generations, and all is well. But there is one thing I must bring to attention. As Cyril joins us this night is is not in peace. With his passing comes the…" suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake, everything began to crack as it started to go dark.

"IGNITUS! DON'T LEAVE! Wait!"

"SPYRO! SPYRO!" he heard his name call out as his vision blurred back into reality.

"Spyro! Are you ok?" cynder asked as she woke him

"awww… you were crying… did you see ignitus again?"

"yes only… did you check on Cyril this morning?"

"yes…im afraid… he has passed."

"I know. I saw him. He was with the others. He looked much more healthy. Come. We must see to his burial." They lay him to rest with the others and their lives moved on. Ember and flame were a mated pair as well, and lived with Spyro and cynder in the temple. Hunter was once again reunited with Bianca and his tribe, and all was well. As they thought. But one night Spyro had a vision: the land was dark and ridden with evil. The sky was red and laden with dark ominous clouds. The world was chaos, and the rulers of this new evil world were two dragons, an empress and an emperor. Dark lords of twisted things. They sat atop their tower and ruled with an iron fist. No mercy for anyone and misery for all. Spyro awoke in a cold sweat, to see ember run into their room in a panic

"Spyro! Cynder! Come quick! Something's wrong with flame! He is just looking terrible and he is chanting something evil!!!" so they ran to follow to address the new situation

Evil is like spoiled fruit. One bad one can spoil the group.

---flame


	3. Chapter 3

She led them quickly down the corridor where flame lay, he seemed to have a fever, (witch was enough to vaporize water on dragons skin,) and he was laying on their bed mumbling words under his breath as if he was asleep.

"he doesn't look to good… he seems like he has swamp flu… but the mushrooms aren't in season…" then flame started to mumble louder.

"ember…ember my…ember…"

"flame? Sweetie? What is it?"

"ember…run."

"what?" they all said as he suddenly jumped up and stood there huffing and staring down the three dragons. Then he went into competitive state. This I must tell you is very serious, as an adult male, you compete for mates, and defend Yourself and others. So you grow a pair of studding spurs. These are in human measurements, about a little over a yard. These are also very sharp. So he meant business. He was still flame, but his eyes were dark and possessed. They had no color, they were entirely black. He started to step toward cynder.

"death to the prince!" he roared as he leaped at cynder swiping his leg at her. The spur just missing her throat.

"flame! Stop!" Spyro cried as he jumped on him. He pinned the spurs and held his tail blade against flames throat.

"look flame, I have been your best friend for years, but you act out against our wives again, and I will tear out your insides like a hen!" flame just stared for a moment as his eyes slowly faded to normal.

"Spyro? What happened? Did I fall out of bed?"

"no! you almost killed my wife! And what did you mean death to the prince? Cynder will be the empress, not a prince!"

"i…I don't remember…" he said as he slowly got up. Cynder cried out as she brought her paw to her throat, she was bleeding, but not badly. Spyro lifted her hand and started to lick the wound as ember walked to flame.

"wow… you are still very hot… lets get you to the balcony…" just then flame stumbled and started whispering gibberish again.

"uh oh… Spyro!..." he looked to flame who was starting in on the act again and he started to run to ember. At the same time flame jumped at ember in an attack. Spyro hit him mid air and they both fell out the window and into the courtyard below. Cynder and ember both looked down at the fountain, were both dragons now lay motionless.

"SPYRO?!? FLAME?!?..." no answer…

To live is but a pain… to sleep…to die, is harmony. And heaven follows. Death… is easy… and dieing, is a reward. Knowing you will die makes living easier

--- ignitus


	4. Chapter 4

Cynder and ember ran down to the fountain that now run red. Cynder lifted her paw up to check on Spyro.

"Spyro?..." she said carefully as there was movement. Spyro awoke to see that he had impaled flame on his tail. Ember collapsed into Cynder crying as Spyro caught flame and held him up, hoping to see any sign of life. there was none, except for the darkness that slowly faded away into the void of his now staring eyes. Spyro lifted his hand and slowly closed the eyes of his playmate that he shared his greatest and worst times with. now he lay him to rest. they buried him in the tomb and held the ceremony, but when they left ember remained by the grave. Cynder started to walk to her to comfort her, but Spyro held her back. Cynder flinched at the touch.

"oh… we better get that cleaned up…" Spyro said looking at her cut…

* * *

back up in the tower Spyro sat under the stars gazing up at the sky. he saw the guardians stars, glowing red, yellow, green, and blue. but he did not see flames star.

"that's weird… I thought that I would see flame up there by now… hey Cynder! come here!... Cynder? hey Cynder…?" he got up to investigate.

"Cynder are you there?" he was met with a seductive hissing voice, it was Cynder, only different some how.

"oh, yesss… I'm here… how are you feeling tonight my love?" she said slowly sauntering her way over to him in a very attractive swaying matter.

"I'm… feeling fine. why?"

"oh, I thought that you might feel… in a mood…" she said running her paw down his chest. he backed up slowly stuttering a bit, a little exited, realizing of course that something wasn't right.

"b, b, but Cynder…it isn't… the moon is not in position! it isn't your brood!"

"forget the brood… I want you right… now." she said whispering into his ear running her arms around his neck. suddenly he looked down and realized there was that strange dark matter running out of her wound like frost on a warm day, then he realized that her tail blade was running up his neck. suddenly he heard a voice call out:

"HEY! Cynder!" she looked over at the window hissing loudly as a bolo flew right into her neck and knocked her into the wall followed by two arrows that pinned her wings to the wall like a trophy.

"Cynder!!!" he cried out looking over to the window from where the shots came from there in the window stood Hunter covered in blood.  
"hunter! what happened?!? are you hurt?"

"no… not on the outside. its not my blood." he said jumping down from the window.

"what happened???"

"let me see your eyes…" he said aiming the bow at Spyros throat.

"what!?!"

"let...me see…your eyes!" he said getting closer. Spyro carefully leaning down to hunter.

hunter checked his eyes and lowered the bow and collapsed on the floor.

"ok… your good."

"what the heck is going on???" he said looking over to Cynder who hung on the wall.

"she's ok… for now… they're dead Spyro…" he said starting to cry.

"who is dead? what happened?"

"a strange darkness is falling over everyone. I don't know why… everyone in my village…all of the warriors… they were killing everyone! the women, the children….each other… even themselves! they wanted to kill me! I had to defend myself to the point of killing them… and then… Bianca… oh god… all my family and friends are dead Spyro! everyone!!!" then he began sobbing and crying as Spyro walked to him.

"not everyone hunter. you have me."

"but what are we to do about Cynder? what can we do?

"I don't know hunter… I don't know…"


	5. Chapter 5

After thinking for a moment spyro turned to the stairs, and started walking.

"where are you headed?" hunter cried out after spyro.

"I need some advice." He said thoughtfully. He walked down the stairs and into the meeting chamber where he was taught to use the reflection pool so many many years before. he lowered his head to the pool as a vision filled his eyes. There he stood amongst the guardians. Ignitus stepped forward and greeted him.

"welcome back young dragon we know why you return."

"you do?"

"yes. It is a pressing matter. The dredge has killed many."

"the dredge?" Ignitus hung his head.

"yes spyro. The dredge is a devastating force that ravaged the land when I and Terrador were apprentices here. You need to find its source. Someone has opened the seal and let it out. Now they are host to it, and will eventually choose an emperor and empress. It feeds on the lives of the innocent. Find it, and stop it, and the lives will be restored."

"wait, where is flame? Isn't he here?"

"No. when he was killed, the dredge collected his body and took it to its sanctuary."

"where is that?"

"you will find it Spyro. But now you have matters to attend to" as he said that Spyro could smell smoke. He awoke from the trance to hear commotion coming from the tower. He ran up the stairs to find both ember and cynder assaulting hunter. He had gotten a hold of a shield and backed himself into a corner.

"help would be appreciated!" so Spyro jumped onto ember and threw her out the balcony door, and then got a hold of cynder. Spyro prepared for the kill.

"DO IT! SH IS TOO FAR GONE!" but suddenly cynder stopped struggling and looked into Spyro's eyes and said

"Spyro! Don't! you promised!"

"but cynder I…" hunter pulled out his bow,

"don't listen to her man! Its not her!"

"Spyro please… don't hurt me! I love you…" suddenly hunter jumped up on her back and pulled out a blade

"NO HUNTER!" Spyro cried as he slammed him away that gave cynder time pin Spyro down to the ground in a awkward position.

"it will only take a kiss… it wont hurt you." She said leaning closer to his face. All he could do was close his eyes and await said kiss. Suddenly there was the sound of a bow cracking, and an arrow making the sick thud of a hit target. Spyro felt a drop of warm liquid on his nose as he opened his eyes. He saw an arrow lodged right between cynder's eyes she collapsed in a heap onto Spyro as a tear ran down her face. Spyro just closed his eyes again and hugged her. He held on for a moment but then she slowly disappeared. Spyro waited a moment and then rolled over and came to his feet.

"you ok?" said hunter as he put a hand on Spyro's shoulder.

"no im not ok! I promised her that I would not let any harm come to her, and now I have let her die!"

"that wasn't her Spyro. She was infected by some strange virus. It wanted to infect you." Suddenly ember walked in through the stair door.

"whoa… what happened?" just then hunter notched another arrow, Spyro readied fire breath, and they aimed at ember.

"let us see your eyes!" hunter demanded

"what?"

"show us your eyes!" she slowly walked over and Spyro checked her eyes.

"she's good. She was only under cynder's influence." Hunter sat down

"well.. what are we going to do now?" he said mending his coat.

"we need to take a sample of this stuff to someone who can analyze it. Some one in avalar."

"the professor!" Hunter yelled standing up.

"yes wont he be surprised to see how mature we all look… especially you hunter!"

"yeah I was kind of a goob then…" he said taking a cloth out of his bag.

"ok now hold still while I get this off of you…" he held the rag out to Spyro's nose. Suddenly Spyro snapped up hunter in his jaws and held him in the air.

"Spyro stop! We need hunter!" ember cried running at him.

"Spyro! Stop and focus! Think about the ancestors! You can over come this!" he cried as he was slowly being bit in half like a log in a splitter. Ember ran to stop him.

"NO! let him overcome."

"HE IS GOING TO EAT YOU! I think I should stop him before he downs you like a lamb!" suddenly Spyro jolted as he had a vision he was standing at a corridor that forked in two. He looked left and right. He saw all the villains he had ever fought pointing one way and his friend pointing the other. But in the middle stood cynder. She simply said:

"choose and I will follow my love." Suddenly he snapped out of it. He dropped hunter who jumped up and drew.

"you cool?" he hesitated

"are you cool!" he said drawing back on the string.

"yeah im fine… just get this stuff off me…" hunter wiped up the blood and put the rag in a pouch.

"now… to avalar!"


	6. Chapter 6

POST DAWN 6

As the three walked down the main road of the city, they looked around for survivors.

"this is kind of creepy guys…"

"what's that?" spyro said turning to hunter.

"well, I see lots of blood, but no bodies…"

"that is strange…" spyro said stepping over a puddle turned red by blood. suddenly an explosion roared across the city.

"what was that?" hunter said as they all looked around

"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Spyro said starting to run. They followed Spyro as they ran through more of an abandoned city. Suddenly another explosion echoed across the hills and mountains nearby. They all looked up and saw flames and debris flew from the portal tower down the street.

"I knew it! They are trying to destroy the portals! They don't want us to leave!"

"we need to get up there! But the guards are standing at the doors… ok I have a plan!" hunter said drawing his bow. He pulled back and let it fly. It hit one of the guards right between the eye holes in his helmet. He just twitched, and fell over. The other three guards just looked at him and then at them and growled.

"that was your plan?"

"well… no. this is." He jumped up on Spyro's back.

"YAW!" Spyro just turned and looked at him.

"excuse me? Say what?"

"ok just go." Spyro started too run.

"that's what I thought." The guards started to chase them.

"ok! Here in a minute turn back!"

"SAY WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY HAVENT EVEN EATEN LUNCH YET! They will kill us and then eat you!"

"just do it!" they ran for a moment and then turned. As the ran closer and closer together hunter readied himself on Spyros back. just as they were about to collide hunter jumped from Spyros back and into the guards. Spyro and ember looked back at the fray and say hunter stabbing with and shooting arrows.

"go! I will meet you there!" they turned and ran o the tower. They made it to the top they were met by many of the towns people. They all turned to them and Spyro saw that their eyes were glowing and empty. He just leaned over to ember and whispered

"get to the portal. I will follow shortly." She nodded and jumped in. she found herself on the other side. Spyro started slicing, biting, smashing and throwing his enemies to get to the portal. After several moments of bloodbath, several arrows were flying from the door. Hunter had arrived. The battle was long and hard. But they emerged victorious. And after resting they were finally able to enter the portal. But on the other side they found themselves in a sticky situation. There were several knights in golden armor all around the portal one held a blade to embers throat. two more approached Spyro and hunter and held out their blades making them tremble at their mercy.


	7. Chapter 7

Post dawn chapter 7

The dragons and hunter found themselves staring down the blades of swords. When suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"stand down! They are friends!" the knights stood aside as a fawn commander stepped forward, took her helmet off, and let her long hair flow out.

"Elora?" he exclaimed with surprise.

"whoa Spyro! You sure have gotten bigger since the last time you used that portal…" her eyes turned to the next member of party.

"hunter. Welcome back my fair friend!" he stepped forward and gave her a hug. As they came together their necklaces floated together and linked. A mystical force flowed around them as they were both energized by a strange glow. They laughed as all of their past memories suddenly came to their mind.

"you kept it! All these years you kept it…" hunter said holding his chain.

"of course. You are my brother." Spyro and ember gasped at this comment.

"whoa! Wait! Brother? Say what?"

"adopted. By the professor." Spyro and ember both had the same reaction.

"ohhhhhh…" suddenly Elora looked to ember.

"hmm. So you and ember?..." Spyro and ember both looked at each other.

"oh! No! not ember. There was a time when she did want me but not anymore."

She stepped up to Spyro.

"oh…good." She said getting close.

"well. You sure have gotten your horns in haven't you?"

She said running her hand across his left horn.

"ah…yeah. Umm… well we need to speak to the professor. Do you know where he is?

"yes. come with us. " she said turning to lead. As she did, her tail brushed Spyros chin. She turned and gave him a very seductive glare as she walked. Spyro`s eyes widened as he followed. He caught up as they walked.

"Elora… I need to tell you something."

"yes Spyro?" she said fixing her hair.

"back in dragon city I came across my past. And so much more. I-" suddenly a barrage of arrows flew into the trees all around them. They all dove for the trees. Elora peeked out to see what had happened. She saw a battalion of archers.

"what are they doing?..." she stepped out and held out her sword.

"stand down! Why do you shoot at your commander?" Spyro reached out and pulled her back.

"thy cant hear you!" Elora coked her head.

"what do you mean? They are right there! Of course-"

"no. they are possessed! They wont hear you at all."

"ok… so what do we do?" suddenly hunter drew and leaned out.

"Spyro!" he caught Spyro's attention.

"go boom!" Spyro nodded and jumped out, took breath and fired an explosive charge into the crowd.

Hunter jumped out and started to fire arrows. Elora and ember joined the fray as well. Ember shooting jets of flame. Elora stood out and took an orb from her bag. She smashed it and summoned the energy, and started to shoot beams of electricity. After many dodges and leaps on both sides, the battle was over and our heroes stood victorious. Elora hovered for a moment longer and then ended the electronic hold.

"ok… lets go…" she said resting for a moment. They all turned and started walking, when suddenly one of the fawn soldiers leaned up and fired an arrow. Spyro heard it and tried blocking it, but it flew right through his wing flesh, and hit Elora. It hit her in the left side of her back and came out of her chest. She fell to her knees, and to the ground. Hunter held his chest and fell too. He forced himself up and ran to Elora, and knelt at her side. Elora gripped the arrow, broke off the head and tail, and then pulled it through. What she didn't realize was that it went right through her heart, in pulling it out she opened the wound.

"Aaah! Spyro!" as she cried out she was fading quickly. Hunter pulled out a double dagger, as Spyro was panicking.

"I hoped I would never have to use this…" he said getting an orb from Elora's bag.

"what? what are you doing?"  
"she and I are bonded by magic. My heart will work in her body."

"but you will die! And we need you to fight!" hunter ignored him and ripped her shirt.

"a fawn knows battle ten times more intense than a cheetah warrior. Besides I have been with my love longer than you have even known yours. And she hasn't even met hers yet." Hunter readied he dagger and stabbed into her chest. She was already almost gone. Hunter smashed the orb as it made a chamber, and the made a gash into his chest. He made a few more cuts as he finally readied his own heart. He took it out as Spyro kept it warm with fire. He laid the heart into the chamber and it disappeared into the blade. Elora's color returned and she woke up. Hunter ran his hand down her cheek as he uttered his last words.

"good luck" hunter fell and was no more. Elora got up and held hunter in her arms.

"I swear I will destroy who ever is responsible for this warriors demise!" she took his bow and his arrows and mounted them. Later after his burial they were led to the lab. They explained every thing to the professor, and he was devastated at his loss of his only son. He made some tools useful for fighting the dredge and armed them with information.

"I am sending you to red's laboratory. His is were the first infection was reported it is possible that he is back and somehow survived the banishing I gave him.

"how would he be able to get back up to the size? I thought you shrank him." Spyro said investigating the armor he was just given.

"I'm not really sure. I am just assuming that it is him because it originated from his lab. You had better go. The infected are getting closer." Elora hugged the professor as they exited through the secret exit.

"I will get them professor. I promise."

"don't be wrath Elora. Just do what is right. Also this will aid you with firing that bow. Hunter had it upgraded so many times I don't even remember all what It does." He handed her a gauntlet that plugged into the bow at the palm.

"thanks… daddy." She said starting to cry she stepped back put on the gauntlet as it turned on.

"DNA interface match. Welcome to duty hunter." The gauntlet said in a robotic voice she held it up as the bow floated and followed the motion.

"amazing. You never cease to amaze me dad." She said as she exited she waved goodbye as she exited the laboratory. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran right into Spyro who was frozen in place.

"wha-?" she exclaimed as she looked around to see that they where completely surrounded by archers. About 200 of them. All of them bows drawn.

"NOT AGAIN!" Elora shouted at the top of her lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

There they stood under aim of the entire fawn archer group. when the leader stepped forward to speak:

"SEND FORTH THE PURPLE ONE! AND WE WILL LET YOU GO!" Elora leaned in as ember whispered.

"what do they want with Spyro?"

"I don't know… but they aren't getting him." she drew the bow and started to pull back when metal poured out onto her arm and slid up her body forming a suit of armor. the bow started to crackle with electricity and she fired a bolt at one of the archers. it struck his armor and electrocuted most of the others.

"RUN! I WILL HOLD THEM OFF!" Elora shouted charging another bolt. they listened, and ran. they made it to a clearing. a while later Spyro was concerned.

"I'm going back for her. it has been too long! she should be here by now!" but just as he turned to leave they saw Elora in the woods limping to the clearing.

"ELORA! he yelled running to her."

"Elora! are you ok?" he said kneeling down to her.

"I… I'm fine… I only got hit a few times…" she said removing the armor. and she was hit for sure. three times by arrows. it didn't faze her at all. she just pulled them out and wrapped her wounds. she was weak from blood loss, and exhaustion, but she still tried to get up.

"no Elora… here…" he gently wrapped his tail around her and lifted her up on his back.

"thanks Spyro…" she said resting upon his muscular back, heaving a sigh and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"no problem." he responded making sure she was secure.

"Spyro?"

"yeah?"

"I love you…" she said rubbing his chest.

"I… I…I know…" he said unsure in his own feelings. they advanced over the next hill and prepared for the next leg of journey as they looked out upon the country side. it was barren and dark. poisoned by the dredge.

"you ready?" Spyro asked ember.

"let's go." she replied. as they walked down the slope, one of Elora's bandages started to bleed faster…


	9. Chapter 9

slowly they walked through the scarred valley. most of the town was completely burned to the ground.

"I don't like this… what happened here?"

"I don't know but it looks bad…" Elora replied.

"do any of the other dragons have enough fire power to do this?" ember asked.

"not that I know of… but the dredge could enhance a dragons power…" Spyro said stepping over a burning board.

"hey! look up there!" Elora cried out pointing to the top of the hill where a large council hall stood.

"I think we will find what we seek there." Spyro said opening his wings. he lifted off and ember followed. Elora drew her bow and readied a bolt. just in time too, for on the ground, ash demons had been summoned. they took flight and followed them. Elora fired and killed one. and then another, and another. suddenly a bolt of flame screamed past, flying through Spyros wing.

"whoa! looks like we are taking this fight to the ground!" Spyro yelled as they flew down to land. the membrane in his wing started to burn away as he was flying, causing them to crash. moments later Spyro came to. he got up and looked around to see ember and Elora knocked out on the ground. he ran over and woke up Elora.

"hey! get up we got to go-" he turned to see the ash demons running at them. he looked up at the hill and saw the great hall. they were close. just a little more. Elora leaped up, pinned Spyro to the ground, and drew a bolt.

"ELORA! what are you doing?"

"it's you! they want you! if they get you the dredge takes over the entire planet! if you die… we can rebuild… eventually…"

"Elora! I can take care of them! let me go!... I promise." he said as she loosened her grip.

"ok… but get them good!" she said leaning in and kissing him. after a moment she let him go, got up, and wiped her mouth.

"they were right at the academy! dragons do taste good…" she said giving him a wink, just before taking off, building the bow. it seemed to move in slow mo as she ran… so beautiful… such grace… just before she was out of view, she took off her scarf and let it blow away in the wind. Spyro caught it as it blew to him. and he held it to his heart. and watched her run into the crowd and detonate the bow, killing the army chasing them. he stood for a moment more and turned to see ember with her mouth wide open in awe.

"what?... ok… if we ever get out of this… this never happened." he said wiping his mouth. and they turned and ran up the hill to the massive building.


	10. Chapter 10

Spyro and ember entered the tower. Shadowy mist plumed out like frosty fog from the mountains.

"I don't like this Spyro… I know this place… it was a barrack for soldiers… how could they all have been killed?"

"I don't know… and I don't like it. stay close." the mist got thicker and darker as they descended deeper into the facility. the air was cold and dead. they continued to walk down the corridor jumping at the shadows that seemed to slide across the walls like snakes, almost as if they had lives of their own. Especially since there was no light to cast a shadow from. They continued down the only corridor there was in the castle following the only light they saw: a small flicker at the end of the hall. Suddenly they saw dark shadows along the walls. As they got closer they were horrified at what they saw: the shapes where giant crystals emerging from the chasm below. There were four larger crystals breaking off into thousands of smaller crystals that were visible from the walkway. Spyro's heart stopped when he saw the crystal closest to the podium: inside was Cynder. frozen in cryo-animation. a living statue. he ran up to it and pounded as hard as he could. but it would not break. he could not save her. he fell at the base of the crystal and began to weep. his heart was surely, broken. suddenly a voice echoed from across the room.

"oh, you had your chance with her. she could have been your queen. she offered herself to you and you turned her down. now you must be mine, and together we will rule this land, and many others if you wish." he looked up from his paws, and saw the true face of beauty a dragoness gracefully strode down the stairs toward Spyro. she was dressed in full empress jewelry, and silk robes cascaded across her back and down her legs. it appeared as if she was a liquid flowing down the stairs. now to be honest, I knew Spyro personally. so let's just say it: he was flattered. (and slightly aroused) she strode up to him as she spoke:

"ooh… you are a sight! they told me I was going to be basking in the glory of the destiny dragon, but you… are just gorgeous!" Spyro knew this was a ploy. he stood firm trying not to be deceived. not to be taken by this disease… he had to be strong.

"oh, come now. there is no resisting! you cannot resist the dredge. it has already been fighting though your system for some time now. and you used it once before didn't you? cant you say it was nice? the power…the strength! it consumes you… even now." she hissed scratching his chin with her tail. suddenly Spyro had a vision. he saw the room he was In only not like it was. he saw it the it was before the dredge. soldiers walked up and down the corridor. and standing were that strange dragoness was, a little child stood in her place. a young dragon.

"help me… I'm trapped!" and then it was over everything was back to normal. he had fallen out of the vision. but now he felt hot. his vision got blurry. he was flashing in and out of different visions, his head spun, he staggered, and felt his strength leaving him. he saw Cynder looking up at the night sky, he saw his old friends, hunter… Elora… flame… and then the elders.

"you must choose Spyro. only you can control this. only you can decide how the world ends, and starts anew. you are… the dragon of destiny." Ignitus said, and they were gone. then he saw the little girl again.

"help me! I'm trapped! I didn't mean to do it! please!" and then once again he saw the empress.

"oh? did you see my original form? don't mind her. I was weak… helpless… and then I was exposed to my new soul. the dredge has spared my life if I agreed to host it. and that is the deal it grants everyone it meets. including your mate. she was able to allow it to consume her. oh how she only wanted to share it with you. but you denied it. you denied HER! and now I must take her place." ember ran forth.

"that's not true! my mate was consumed by it as well! it was not her! she was dead! an empty shell! just like you." the empress looked up from Spyro and at ember.

"oh? what is this? you brought a treat? how nice." Spyro was holding his head in pain.

"NO! I… aaagh!... I will…. never…AAAH!" he held his chest and writhed on the ground jolting…seizing in pain. it was taking control of him. he was turning.

"aah, I see you have made your choice! excellent. now I have a chore for you. this one, the pink one, she must die for the process to be complete. and then we will feast, and breed this nation anew. and we shall rule this world. and finally when it is complete, the army, our army… our children… will take the other worlds for us to take and consume. now… finish her." Spyro stood, and walked toward ember. his eyes slowly losing their purple tone. now turning white, they stared at ember, who was now backing away as she began crying.

"Spyro… no! please! remember when we were children! we played in the meadows! we laughed and ran... remember who you are! remember what you must do!" he slowly walked to her, and was finally face to face with her.

"I'm sorry…" he said right be before he jumped on her and constricted her neck with his tail. tears ran from her eyes as she slowly slipped away. the whole world was going black and then… she was no more…


	11. Chapter 11

"ember… awaken… we are the elders… we have redeemed you. and now we call upon you. we need you to awaken Spyro. he is not lost… just misguided. he is not consumed only doing what he thinks is right. he is trying to spare you a life of agony under the dredge's control. now, go forth and use your new power to remind Spyro. who he is." ember found herself in a dark chamber in the audience of the elders. the guardians spirits.

"am I dead?" she asked.

"not yet. but you must accept this power before you slip away, and join those trapped in the crystals. here, take this." Ignitus said handing her a necklace.

"my… necklace?"

"not quite. we altered it a bit. now it has power. you are the pink dragon, ember. remember where you got this?"

"my…mother…"

"and she got it from my father. the original fire guardian. he was holding it for the pink dragon. the dragon of love. remember what you did with this necklace ember?"

"yes… every night before I slept I would hold it and think of the dragons I loved. and then I fell asleep thinking of them… and when I dreamt… I always dreamt of…"

"dragons in love; yes you remember well. you dreamed of your destiny. you must now use your power and remind Spyro of his love. his love for everything."

"but what if I fail?" Ignitus looked up from his rest.

"then the universe is lost…" and suddenly… she was back in the palace, and Spyro was still choking her. she opened her clenched eyes, and saw the evil empress smiling at what she saw. ember slowly lifted her necklace and looked at it. it was glowing slightly, and had a new gem in the middle of it. she closed her eyes again and drew the power from it and summoned every ounce of her new found power and used it. she leapt from Spyro's grip and spread her wings, pulling every ounce of love she had ever felt. as she hovered mid air pulling energy from the world, Spyro lay on the ground still almost consumed by the dredge. and the empress was not happy.

"WHAT! BUT HOW! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MEDDELING IN MY PERFECT WORLD! SPYRO! GET HER!"

Spyro resisted at first but then started to rise. suddenly ember pulled the rest of the power from the air and blasted him with positive energy. he flew back and hit the ground. he lay there for a moment and then suddenly jumped up and was free of the dredges grip. he was free once again.

"get her Spyro! I don't have any power left… it's all you!" with that Spyro turned and slowly began to draw the spirits for his purification attack.

"it's time to reveal the true dragon within you." and he summoned and commanded the spirits to cleanse the empress. they flew forth and struck her and over and over again they removed some evil energy taking away the evil form, and revealing the dragon that truly lies in her heart.

"!" she screamed as the spirits blasted away all of the evil and shattered all of the crystals as well. everyone fell to the ground and inhaled suddenly. as if they had been holding their breath the entire time. Spyro ran to Cynder and scooped her up. he held her for a long time. and then he looked at each other, and nuzzled. ember and flame did the same. the room began to light up as the dredge was defeated. if fled back into its original form. a crown. the empresses crown. it sizzled and popped, as it rolled across the ground to Spyro. the dredge swirled and churned within the dark recesses of a gem in the top. Spyro picked it up, and looked at it. it whispered into his mind as it begged him to put it on. he walked to the slimmest crystal shard jetting out of the wall, and put the crown on it. it fell about halfway and got stuck in the middle. using his fire breath he smelted the crown into the crystal, so that it was just a piece of twisted gold. and then used his earth power to grow more crystals around it.

"this being shall never be released from its prison. it shall never harm another soul again." Spyro said writing his words on the plaque below it. suddenly they heard a noise from across the room

"ohhh… what happened? I saw the crown and then… who are you? what are you doing in my daddy's palace? what's going on?" a little girl said right where the empress stood. she had been changed just like Cynder and malefor.

my name is Spyro. this is my mate Cynder, and my friends flame, ember, Elora and hunter. you where consumed by the dredge youngling. is your father here?"

"i… I don't know… I put on that weird crown thing and then next thing I know I am here! my daddy should be in the great hall… c'mon ill show you." and she hopped up and trotted off to a passage way.

Cynder leaned over and whispered to Spyro.

"that was her? she's only a child!"

"well… so were you."

"malefor…" she said with a shiver. they walked up the stairs and into the hall where they were greeted by more crystal statues. and at the head the halls table where a meeting was in progress, stood the girls father, a green earth dragon.

"daddy? DAD!" she cried running to him

"dad…" she put her paw on the poor dragon as she cried. Spyro stepped up to him and focused his power. suddenly a jolt of heat shot out from his body and shattered all of the crystals. and the frozen beings fell to the floor.

"DAD!"

"Galena? what happened?"

"I umm…kind of."

"she released the dredge." Spyro said finishing her sentence.

"you messed with the crown! is that what happened? and who is this?"

"I am Spyro. and you are?"

"oh! please forgive me Spyro. I am alluvium. I am currently in training to be an earth guardian I am also guarding the dredge. but apparently I did not do a good enough job. I hope you did not have too much trouble?" spryo and Cynder looked at each other and laughed

"well it does not matter now. I will probably be moving to dragon city soon so I will see you again I must thank you for straightening this out you have my eternal thanks."

back at the city everything had been rebuilt and restored Spyro stood on the balcony and enjoyed the fresh air

"I love the warmth of the summer nights don't you Cynder?" Cynder walked to the balcony and rubbed against Spyro.

"what? what are you doin?"

"Cynder smiled at Spyro and ran the tip of her tail across Spyro's cheek.

"it's my brood. its time." Spyro blushed and smiled as Cynder slipped back into the bedroom and closed the silk curtains behind her. she peeked back out and gave a seductive glare.

"well? you want it or not. actually… that's a stupid question. get it her you or I will drag you in!" she said giggling. Spyro just smiled and walked to her.

"no problem." he said right before he kissing her all the way to the bed.

well my friends, this has been post dawn chronicle. however, the story does not end here. its only the beginning, the first of many. there is more to come. because you may eliminate evil, but It always has a habit of repapering. but for now, I tire. I think I will go eat a sheep now. goodbye.

yeah so this is the end of the first chapter so I finally did it yay! still more to come to R and R so I can keep it going. also I need a beta reader as you can tell so, if you want I am hiring.


End file.
